Naruto Bitten
by Wishful Daydreamer
Summary: Narutos being forced to go get bit by a vampire to feel the great sensation humans get from being bit. He doesnt expect to fall in love with a vampire named Hinata, who comes to love him also but doesnt want to fully bond them together forever.
1. Chapter 1

**(Naruto)**

"You're a virgin!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura shut up! Someone might hear!" Naruto yelled back.

"Well Naruto everyone knows you've never had sex, but you've never been bitten!" She said incredulously.

Narutos never really met a vampire, yes you see them everywhere a lot but he had never met one. You can never believe those stories about vampires burning if there in the sun, that's a lie. You know when your in the dark and then the light is turned on and your eyes hurt for a little bit trying to adjust? Well for them it hurts a lot so outside during the day they wear sunglasses, but a lot of humans wear sunglasses too. Vampires look just like humans, they don't have different or cold skin, or different colored eyes. Only thing different is the fangs, speed, eyesight and how they can only die by being stabbed in the heart or caught on fire.

"Doesn't it hurt?" He asked Sakura.

She laughed, "A little the first time, only because your tense about it, but Naruto even the first time feels so good!" She said blissfully, probably having a memory of one.

"I thought after they drink your blood then both of you are connected forever."

Sakura laughed yet again. "No! Only if a human drinks a vampires blood then they are connected and that rarely happens, vamps don't want to be connected to weak humans or something."

Naruto wasn't surprised that Sakura knew a lot about vampires. She was out all the time and he knew Sakura was far from a virgin. Every guy bragged about how they tapped her and she herself talks about them too. He used to like her and even wanted his first time with her but then she changed and lost her virgintiy to some stranger. He moved on after that but all his relationships never lasted long.

"I know!" Sakura snapped her fingers, "Get bit tonight!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah everyone's gotta at least get bit once, go to that new club, they allow humans and vamps." She said.

I knew what she meant. Some places owned by humans banned vampires and vice versa.

She kept talking, "I heard Ino and Kiba were going so they could help you."

She pushed me away and when I asked why she wasn't going too she told me she already had fun tonight so she was going to sleep.

So I started going to the club.

**(Hinata)**

"What do you want Hinata?" said an annoyed dark haired boy.

They were in a big dark alleyway so no one could see them.

"Well your really strong and I want you to train me." Hinata replied.

She didn't know why she went to him, he was strong but he was creepy and liked to make mean jokes and scare people.

Sasuke looked at her. 'She sure is beautiful, but too sensitive.' he thought of a plan.

"Yes you definitely need help, your too sensitive." he backed her against a building. "and your too weak to help anybody."

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Me and Sasuke turned to the sound. I was glad for the intrusion. I still wanted him to train me but it would be best if I didn't seek him out in a dark corner.

"Back away and leave her alone!" the voice repeated.

The intruder stepped forward and us vampires with great eyesight in the dark was good. I could see all his features. 'he is so handsome!'

I looked at Sasuke to see what he was doing. He barely turned to look at me, but I saw the wicked grin on his face. 'Oh no.'

**(both Naruto &Hinata)**

Naruto was glad Sakura made him go out. What that man would have done to that poor woman. The man ran and less than a second he was in front of me. 'He's a vampire!' I stood my ground not showing any fear.

"Looks like dinner arrived." The man said with a smirk.

I gulped, which made him laugh a little. The man started leaning to me, I knew even if I tried I couldn't outrun him. I saw the woman and a second later she jumped on me, throwing her arms around my neck. I tensed up. 'She's also a vampire!'

"Are you protecting this human Hinata?" The man asked.

She nodded at Sasuke, wanting him to leave.

"Fine I just wanted to scare him." Sasuke sighed and then he was gone.

'She probably doesn't know that she's on me.' Naruto thought, who noticed that she stared after that man. Naruto grabbed her chin and made her look at him. It was too dark to see her eye color but he could tell she had dark hair.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

'Is this man crazy? He could have been eaten and he asks if im all right?' She thought. Hinata stared at the man's bright blue eyes. 'I have to go find Sasuke, yes he's someone I shouldn't hang around but he's the best fighter, if he trains me then I'll get noticed by my friends and family.' I retracted my arms and started turning. I didn't even take a step before a hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Are you gonna follow him?" He asks.

"Yes." I say. His face immediately hardens.

'Is she stupid? I admit her voice is of an angels but she can't follow that devil.' he thought. Naruto didn't really think about what he was doing, he let go of her wrist, bent down, wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her up, draping her over his shoulder like a bag.

"Put me down!" She yelled.

Even when she's yelling her voice was angelic. Naruto started walking to his house.

"Didn't you hear me! Put me down! I'm a vampire, I can kill you right now!" Hinata screamed.

"Then why don't you? You could hurt me right now and run." He said while still walking.

She should but she just couldn't hurt this man tried to help.

"That's what I thought and that's why that man doesn't deserve to even know you." He said.

She blushed a little at the complement.

"I'm Hinata." She told him.

"Naruto." He replied.

'Naruto,' she thought 'what a name.' Hinata started daydreaming but snapped out of it when Naruto closed and locked a door. She started freaking out.

"Shh, it's ok we're in my house." Naruto said. He set me down and I took a look around. 'This is a big house.' Naruto switched the light on and I turned to look at him.

Naruto literally grasped for breath. 'She's gorgeous!' I couldn't stop staring. She had pale lavender eyes, hair that was black but had a hint of blue, and her body. Naruto actually blushed being caught staring at her. She wasn't dressed to impress but she was wearing shorts that showed her legs and a low cut shirt that hugged her breasts.

"Um, you can go take a shower, I'll give you some of my old clothes." I said.

'Now he wants me to take a shower?' Hinata thought. 'I got to get out of here, but he's not going to let me leave trying to be the hero.' Then a plan popped into her head. She was following him, probably taking her to the shower. They were in the dining room when she called out to him.

"Naruto wait."

He turned around and walked back a few steps to her.

Hinata saw the way Naruto was looking at her earlier and knew the plan would work. With him in front of her, she pulled out a chair, slid a hand up his chest and rested it on his shoulder, pushing him down on the seat.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto choked out.


	2. Chapter 2

this chapter is Hinatas POV and next chapter I'm going to make it Narutos.

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't believe that he was actually kissing a vampire. He was enjoying it and so was Hinata.<p>

Hinata went lower kissing and nibbling his neck, Naruto in reaction arched his neck to give her better access.

"Bite" He moaned

Hinata pulled back and looked at him. His eyes showed that he really wanted her to suck his blood. Still she cupped his face in her hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you to be the one that bites me."

Naruto arched his neck again and Hinata took her fangs out, leaning down. She hesitated a little and then she pulled back.

"I cant.'" Hinata looked down. "Im sorry." She mumbled.

Naruto couldn't believe what happened. A vampire that just got permission to feed off him and she chose not too. He cant believe that he met a woman like Hinata, she wasn't like anybody he ever knew.

"It's alright, it makes you more perfect."

Hinata smiled not knowing what to say.

"Wait, what do you feed on?" Naruto asked.

"On people of course, people that deserve it like an abusive husband, or thief." Hinata said.

"What about like animals?"

Hinata scrunched up her face in disgust and Naruto laughed.

"Theres nothing funny about it animals taste wretched."

He laughed again and stood up, "C'mon you still got to take a shower."

"Well," Hinata said lightly "I think its about time I leave now."

Naruto froze. He didn't want her to leave, not when there was a chance that he'd never see her again.

"Stay."

"Naruto I cant."

Naruto sighed "Ok," He scratched his neck "Will you come visit me tomorrow night? please."

Hinata nodded and turned to the door "Goodnight"

"Goodnight."

**(Hinata Pov)**

Hinata stopped halfway to her apartment.

"You can come out, you cant sneak up on a vampire when you smell like a dog."

"Yea well you vampires don't smell that good either." Kiba grumbled.

"OK well what are you doing following me?" Hinata asked while walking on again.

"I was just curious as to why you were leaving Naruto's house."

Hinata snapped her head at him "You know him?"

"Yea you could call us friends, but enough about us," Kiba sighed, running his hands through his hair roughly "Hinata what are you doing with a human? You're a Hyuuga, you know what your fathers going to do if he ever finds out that your spending time with a human? What about Neji?"

"Stop, I cant help it that my father hates anything that's not a vampire and besides he never has to know. We're friends and your not vampire."

"Only because I'm a werewolf! That's the only reason he didn't tell your dad, if Neji catches you with Naruto your going to get in trouble."

I smirked. "Well why didn't Neji catch me tonight?"

"He was on a date with Tenten." Kiba mumbled

"See as long as their dating I'm good." and with that I left.

I sat down on my bed after making sure everything was locked. Kiba was right. I thought of ways to tell my dad that I did spend time with a human and that I will keep on seeing him but I knew I couldn't. I sighed, if he ever found out from Neji or someone else I would get in so much trouble. I thought moving out on my own would stop the abuse but it didn't, no door or lock could keep my dad out. I didn't see any reason why he still kept an eye on me, he disowned me because I was too weak, and Neji the overprotective cousin. He thinks he's helping me. My stomach growled, I didn't drink any blood today. Groaning in pain I laid down letting sleep take over.

**-The next morning still Hinatas pov-**

"Wow Hinata are you ok?"

I looked up at my friend Ino, moving things around my desk making it look like I didn't just get caught sleeping.

"Yea I saw you drooling over the papers on your desk."

I scowled at her smirking face.

"Hinata how is it that you're a Hyuuga working at a Hyuuga corporation and your just an assistant?" Ino asked.

"I was disowned by the family."

"Why are you still working here?"

"I don't think I can get any other job."

Ino thought that over. "What? You went to college to become a wedding planner, what happened to that?"

I sighed. "Ino, maybe someday but Neji thinks this is safe enough to where my dad won't always look for me."

"That no good piece of s-"

"Hn."

I looked past Ino to see Sasuke give us a cold look before stepping into an elevator.

"Sasuke's so handsome, and strong."

I cringed in disgust over Inos words.

"What c'mon you know it! Sasukes definitely going to win the fighting championship your fathers doing."

"Ino my father has a championship every year and every year Sasuke wins." I grumbled.

"Yea I know" She sighed.

"In-" I was saying before I was interrupted by a woman with pink hair.

"Hello!" She smiled brightly at us. "I was just hired yesterday and I need help with the printer."

"Sakura you work here now!" Ino shrieked.

I watched in amazement as the girl named Sakura & Ino laughed and hugged.

"Sorry Hinata this is my best friend Sakura." Ino said with an arm around Sakura.

"Nice too meet you." I said as shaking Sakuras hand.

"You too." She said smiling.

"So Sakura I didn't see you out partying last night." Ino inquired.

"Oh I partied early and decided to send Naruto out."

I froze. She knows Naruto.

"Well I didn't see him and Kiba totally left early too." Ino replied.

Sakura started laughing. "Yea I sent Naruto out to go get bit by a vampire, can you believe it he's never been bit!" She started giggling to herself.

Ino turned to me.

"Hey Hinatas a vampire, she could go bite Naruto!"

Sakura looked at me wide eyed. "That's perfect! You have to meet him, he's so nice!"

I blushed not liking the attention on me. "I met him last night." I whispered.

They both stared at me in shock.

I went on. "And I'm meeting him later tonight."

Both girls started yelling at the same time.

"That's great!", "Hinata why didn't you tell me you had a date!", "Naruto!","What are you going to wear!"

I clapped my hands together really loud. "Look we don't know if any things going to happen and I'm not going to bite him unless we become really close."

They both looked at me with crazy smirks.

* * *

><p>I know I didnt really explain well, I just get lazy in the middle of my typing. If you want me to explain how Kiba and Hinata became friends then tell me so in a review. Also same thing goes for if you want more explaining about the relationship between Hinata &amp; her dad. I will explain about the situation with the werewolves in later chapters.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry this chapter is shorter than the others I just kept getting writers block.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Pov<strong>

"Did you get bit."

Groaning I turn to my clock. _4:30am._ "Sakura why are you here so eeeaarrlly?" I pull my pillow over my face.

"I got this new job at that Hyuuga building and I'm so excited!" Sakura pulled my pillow away smiling down at me.

"Congrats." I grumble. She starts talking about her job how 75% of the people working there are vampires, and the Hyuugas one of the two most prestigious vampires clans that she'll be working for.

Instead of listening I start thinking of Hinata. Oh man what am I going to do tonight?

"Naruto your not listening!...I got to go get an outfit, bye!"

I look to see Sakura sprint out of my room, and hear the sound of my door slamming a split second after. I groan and lay back down to sleep before I have to go to work.

"Hey boss isn't it nice to see your face youthful as ever!"

"Good morning Lee." I say walking by, Lee starts walking with me.

"Hey did you hear about the Hyuuga fighting tournament?" he asks me.

"Lee they have one every year, not like I'd ever join that."

"Yea but boss you own your own dojo, you'd make it far."

I looked around my work place. It wasn't exactly a dojo, it did teach martial arts but it was also a gym.

"Lee I've told you that you don't have to call me boss."

"I know… I have to go teach my youthful class, later boss!"

I mumble words and head to my office, I didn't have any classes to teach today. Sitting at my desk I look at my answering machine to see a few messages. One for me to take a survey, spam, more spam. Then I hear one from Kiba saying he's going to drop by later. Oh great. The last one is from my dad saying he will be back tomorrow from his overnight work trip. I sigh, my dad has actually been doing better sense mom died a few years back, he's one of those guys that likes to tease me and embarrass me along with my mom but when she died he shut himself off to the world. I'm glad that he's working again but what can I do to help him even more? Letting out a quick breathe, I look down at all the papers on my desk and start working.

_knock! knock! knock! knock!_ I look up at my clock to see about 3 hours have passed.

_knock! knock! knock! knock!_

"Just come in already KIBA!" I yelled

Kiba opens the door and charges in sitting in the chair across from me. "Naruto how'd you know it was me?"

I grin, "Only you knock like a crazy psycho."

"Hey! your one to talk."

I smile and look down at my desk ignoring him. "So what are you doing here Kiba?"

"Naruto we've been friends for a long time but…"

"Yeah?" I said without looking up.

"If you hurt Hinata I will kill you."

Time stopped when I looked at Kibas face, he knows Hinata and he suspects ill hurt her? A wide grin spreads on Kibas face.

"Joking! but if you do hurt her you're going to be answering to me and other people who love Hinata."

"Kiba how did you know?" I asked.

"I saw Hinata leave your place the other night and before you ask, I know her because she saved my life one night when I was left for dead."

I grin, "That sounds just like her. Don't worry Kiba, she's special and I'm keeping her."

"You don't care that she's a vampire?" Kiba asks.

I don't hesitate to respond "Nope!"

Kiba stood up and walked around the desk to Naruto looking down at him, Kiba pulled his arm back and swung it forward with a lot of force to slap Naruto in the back.

"OOWW!" Naruto yelled in pain, rubbing his back, "What was that for!"

"You got guts for dating a Hyuuga."

I froze…a Hyuuga? as in the famous Hyuuga Corporation?

"Oh," Kibas happy face fell. "You didn't know? Didn't you notice her eye color, Hyuugas are known for their pale eyes."

"Oh Kiba, Hinatas eyes aren't pale, their lavender."

"And how long have you two been dating?" Kiba asks.

"We haven't, tonight is are first date and I can't ruin it, what should I do?"

Kiba scratches his chin thinking. "Well Hinata isn't a money person, instead of fancy restaurants she would love picnics."

I listen to Kibas suggestions, "Ok I'll make dinner…Wait shes a vampire they don't eat normal food like us."

"Us?" kiba questions

I look at Kiba. Is he serious? "Us as in humans."

"Oh yeah! Sorry I like zoned out. Dang Naruto do you not know annything bout vampires, they made blood sacks at stores. It's like a mixture of donated human blood and something else."

I nod my head. "Ok yeah I'll do that. Um who thought of those blood sacks."

"You know that famous smart scientist Shikamaru." Kiba runs to the door. "Ok nice chatting but I got to go!" and with that Kiba disappeared.

Just like Sakura, Kiba left just as fast as he came. Naruto grabbed his belongings and headed home thinking about what kind of blood type would Hinata would prefer.

I smell something burning…. My food! I ran to the oven opening the door, immediately smoke clouds my vision and somewhere in the back of my mind I hear the door slam.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

I feel arms pull me away and take charge fixing the problem.

"I have a date today and were eating here I was just trying to cook my food." I turn to the intruder.

"DAD! Your back early I'm so glad your home!" I run to him and hug him in a grip, to my surprise his arms wrap around me.

"Son, I sure have missed you and you definitely need my help." Minato looks at my burnt food. "If this is a date how come there's only food for one."

"Shes a vampire."

Minatos face breaks into a grin. "How about I help you with getting everything ready and leave before she comes?"

"Dad you don't have to leave you just got here."

Minato started cleaning up the mess I made. "I'm fine, this is your date and ill leave before she comes."

I nod my head, I wish he could just stay and hang out but I'm also looking forward to this date with Hinata tonight.

* * *

><p>Please comment! Thank you to those who did because it makes me feel like a success and makes me want to write more!<p> 


	4. The date

Minato has some thoughts in this chapter. Im sorry this took to long but my brother got in a car crash. then went missing the next day. Also school is killing me.

**IMPORTANT!**

I have a few questions and it depends on what you readers think.

1) Do you want me to keep doing both Hinatas and Narutos pov or just make this story only through Hinatas or Narutos point of view?

2) Should I do second or 1st person?

* * *

><p><strong>(Both Hinata and Naruto POV)<strong>

Hinata was nervous just staring straight at Naruto's door. Maybe I'm too early, maybe I can leave and say I had work. Little time passes and she lifts her hand to knock, Hinata barely has a chance to tap the door before it bursts open with Naruto grinning madly.

"Hinata come in!" Naruto grabs her hand and pulls her in shutting the door with his foot, leading her towards the table, he pulls out a chair and gently pushes her in once she's seated.

Naruto could tell Hinata was nervous, and also saw how she stood out his door standing there staring into space. Once he had her seated he went to the kitchen where his dad still was.

"Is she here?" Minato asks.

Naruto nods, telling his dad to walk out through the back door. Minato smiles gently at his son thinking about how much he's grown and how much his son really likes this girl. He wishes that he could meet the girl but he shook his head and started walking to the back.

Hinata kept rubbing her hands on her jeans wiping the sweat off. She was so nervous and wanted to make it a great first date with Naruto.

_CRASH_

Hinata jumped up and ran with super speed to the kitchen to see Narutos hands resting on a much older guys shoulder helping him up. Hinata looks to the ground seeing a broken dinner plate, she quickly looks back at Naruto to see that the older man is an older version of him. That must be his dad. What should I do?

"I'm so sorry, I'll leave." Narutos dad said turning around to the back door.

Immediately Naruto grabs his dads shoulders again.

"Dad don't go, please just stay I'm sure Hinata won't mind."

While all this was happening Hinatas vision started blurring, her stomach clenched in pain. She remembered that she hasn't eaten in awhile but instead of telling Naruto of her pain she took a deep breath and looked up to see Naruto and his dad looking at her waiting for her response.

"I don't mind, please stay." She smiled, she refrained from flinching and helped clean up the broken glass. Naruto stayed near his dad for support, leading him to the table. Afterwards Naruto came back and helped her, grabbing the food and signaling her to follow him to the table. Once they were all seated Minato was the first to speak up.

"So Hinata tell me about yourself."

Naruto groaned. "Dad really? Don't embarrass me ok?"

"Son really? I was just asking her a question, don't worry I won't tell her stories that embarrass you like the time I caught you in the closet wearing your mothers heels." Minato coughed, holding his napkin over his mouth to hide his grin.

Naruto on the other hand was mortified and a little surprised. His dad had made some progress already on his own to be mentioning his wife, my mother.

"Dddaaadd!" Naruto was about to speak out but heard a soft little bell go off. He turned to see Hinata laughing. First it was just giggling but the more she giggled the more she thought it was funny and started laughing. Watching Hinata like that Naruto himself started laughing hard. Like a chain reaction and seeing his own son let loose and laugh Minato started cracking up.

Hinata was the first to calm down, only because eventually her stomach started hurting. She looked up and saw Minatos curious face.

"When was the last time you drank?" Minato asked.

Naruto froze and turned to look at her, without facing his father he questioned, "What makes you ask that?"

"Naruto her stomach is in pain, I also saw her wince in pain earlier."

Hinata was shocked that he saw through her disguise.

"Um a day or maybe two days ago." She looked down.

"What happens when vampires don't drink?" Naruto asked

"I guess like humans, their body starts to eat all the blood left in their system and eventually run out killing them."

Naruto gasps loud "Hinata why! Here drink!" Naruto thrusts Hinatas drink which he had poured the packet of blood into earlier.

"Now Naruto that will work but it's not satisfying since it's mostly full of artificial ingredients." Minato told his son.

Naruto looked at Hinata desperately and grabbing the collar of his shirt yanked it down "Here drink from me now."

"Naruto this will last me for now", gently she grabbed Narutos hand, pulling it away from the collar of his shirt and held it "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto gripped her hand hard, "Promise me that you will drink tonight, please Hinata don't hurt yourself."

"I promise I will drink."

Naruto sighed and started pouring her more blood after she finished her glass.

Minato smiled, watching the scene that just passed and knew that His son and Hinata were meant to be together. At first he was weary when he saw how much his son cared for this girl but relaxed when he saw the same feelings in her eyes and the way she grabbed him.

Hinata blushed realizing that Narutos dad just witnessed the scene but relaxed when Naruto just started talking about anything and everything. By the time the date was over all three of them were wishing that it lasted just a little longer. Hinata and Naruto were happy just wanting to keep being around one another and Minato hadn't felt this alive and happy since his wife died.

Minato pushed back in his chair standing.

"Well you two, I'll start cleaning and Naruto you may walk this lovely woman out."

Naruto nodded not needing to be told twice. Like any gentleman Naruto helped Hinata up and walked her to the door.

Hinata was nervous again. Would he kiss her? She knows they've kissed before but that was under different circumstances and in the heat of the moment. This was totally different. Hinata didn't know she was looking down until Naruto bent his head down below hers to see her, showing off his grin. Hinata snapped her head up and blushed. She saw him reach out his hand to caress her cheek. She moaned a little loving his touch, resting her head on his hand.

"I'm going to kiss you Hinata and if you object tell me right now." Naruto whispered.

Hinata did not say anything and leaned a little closer to him. Naruto leaned in too and kissed her. Neither of them could really explain all the emotions they felt during this kiss but they loved it and finally Hinata pulled back blushing.

"Well goodbye Naruto." Hinata said gently.

Naruto grinned, "I will, goodbye." and pecked Hinata really fast on the lips before she left.

Hinata started walking home, just barely reaching the street when she bumped into her cousin Neji and his girlfriend Tenten.

"Oh I'm sorry cousin I did not see you there." Hinata said, giving her cousin a nod.

"No problem." Neji squints his eyes, looking around him "Where did you just come from Hinata?"

Hinata panicked and couldn't really think of anything to say. She had to think of something fast now!

"Neji who cares I don't have that much time today to hang out with you, don't you want to spend this time with me?" Tenten asked grabbing on to Neji's arm and softly tugging him forward.

Neji looked at Tenten and softly smiled "You are right lets go."

Hinata stared at them walking away and when Tenten turned her head around to look at her Hinata mouthed to her

_"Thank you"_

Tenten smiled and nodded her head _"No problem."_

Hinata sighed and started walking home fully thinking things through and wondering where she is going to find her prey tonight.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, hope you didnt mind Minatos thoughts just thrown in there.<p>

Also next chapter theres going to be a little time skip because im ready to actually hit my main plot. (I have no patience) but next chapter wont really hit the plot that much.

Please review it makes me want to write knowing that my readers are just waiting for it and ready to help me in my writing abilities!

Ps. Im sad that I didnt type Kiba in this chapter but you got to meet Neji and Tenten in this one!


	5. Everything's in motion

**I know that I took a long time to publish but I made it up by typing this 1000 more words than I usually do..**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hinatas pov from here on out)<strong>

I stepped inside closing my door, leaning against it to catch my breath. Today at work was just excruciating. Ino and Sakura just kept gossiping, leaving me to do most of the work so we could all go home. I look at my clock nearby.._6:30pm_.. hmm so I got 30 minutes to get ready for my date, even though I'm going to call Naruto and tell him that I'm too tired I still smile just thinking about him. We usually hang out after our work but today is are six month anniversary and he wanted to do something special for me. Now that I think about it I shouldn't cancel because this really means something to him and it is a special night.

I take a step towards my room to go change when a piercing knife like stabs in my brain bringing me down on my knees.

What? I drank blood the other day. I can't decide what the problem is, my date is not going to happen.

_ding dong_

I look up at the again.._7:00_.. What happened to my 30 minutes? I hear knocking at my door and I get up of my knees to open it grinning wildly.

"What's the big smile for?" The visitor grumbles.

My grin fades a little, disappointed that it's not who I thought it was.

"Hello cousin Neji." In my head I keep wishing that Naruto won't show or for him to be really late.

"Hinata I only came for advice." Neji said, it must have took him a lot of effort to even come here because his jaw was hard and he practically had to force the words out.

"How may I assist you." I stare at him quizzically. When you talk to Neji you have to be really formal and show no emotions or he'll snap.

Neji reaches in his coat pocket-and I notice for the first time that he's wearing a tux- when he pulls out a small black velvet box. I gasp! Neji looks up and actually smiles.

"Yes, I was wanting to know how I should do it."

A million thoughts run through my head, but the one that sticks and keeps repeating is a selfish thought. He's going to be super happy with her and then maybe he can over look me dating a human!

"I don't really want to get on my knees." He grumbles.

After talking for a few minutes and telling him that he doesn't necessarily need to get on his knees Neji is satisfied and with me actually being best friends with Tenten it helps that I actually know what she likes.

About two minutes after the door closes I hear a knock again. I sigh, it must be Neji forgetting something or another question he wants answered. I yank the door open because finally exhaustion is taking over my body.

"Wow I thought you'd be happy to see me." With the worlds biggest goofiest grin is Naruto. Looking him up and down I see that he's dressed up nicely, of course not lke Neji. One look at his hair and I can tell he's combed it, trying to tame his wild blonde hair but there is one blonde lock sticking out behind his ear.

I'm still surprised and shocked.

"I took you by surprise. I would have been here on time but I saw Neji knocking at your door. I've only seen him on TV and heard the descriptions you've told me but it wasn't enough, he looks cold and distant like he could kill you in one punch." Naruto does the fake shivers but to me it looks like he's having a seizure. I giggle.

I forgot that me and my family The Hyuugas are on the TV sometimes because of our successful family business.

"Are you going to stop laughing at your shivering cold boyfriend and let him in?" I step aside and immediately he steps in making himself at home.

"I have to change do I dress up nicely for what we're doing?" I ask.

Naruto looks at the clock and sighs, "No, we missed the reservation I made thanks to your cousin, now I look ridiculous."

" You look fine, very handsome."

That makes him grin and say "Well I guess we're going to walk around in the meadow you like." Then I hear him mumble to himself looking nervous.

I love the meadow but something else seems to be on his mind. I shake it off and go change in something cute and simple. When I come back out Narutos standing at my door ready to go, he's nervously rubbing his hands together. Hmmm that's something I do when I'm nervous. I follow him out the door and we walk to the meadow. Are walk is silent and neither of us say anything, eventually he grabs my hand and entwines are fingers lacing them together and squeezes my hand.

When we finally reach the meadow and stand in front of a small beautiful pond with the moon shining bright, Naruto turns to me and grabs both my hands, leans in and kisses me. When he pulls back he's searching my eyes intently and I don't know what to but kiss him with so much intense and love that we have to pull back and take deep breathes of air. I love him. I know I have for awhile now but have been too scared to tell him. Now's the time to do it but I freeze too scared. I'm a vampire, what kind of future could we ever have, it would be hard and Naruto doesn't deserve that, but even thinking like that has my heart breaking and I want to be selfish for once in my life. I want to always be with him.

"I love you." He says gently, looking at me intensely again.

I freeze, Naruto whispered the word but in my mind it was loud and still ringing in my ears. In my head I see myself replying that I love him do, so happy and just kissing him over and over, but instead of that happening, I cry.

"Why are you crying? Do you not feel the same way?" He's gently wiping my tears with his fingers and still looking at me intently.

"I love you Naruto, I love you with my whole heart." I can't take it anymore and I bury my head in his chest.

His hands cradle my head and he leans his head down to kiss my hair.

"So why are you upset?" He asks. When I answer my voice is kinda muffled by his shirt.

"I'm a vampire and you are a human, are future together will be hard."

"Hinata I love you. I don't care about the hardships because no matter what I want to be with you forever. I want to meet your family." He tells me.

My eyes snap open and my head whips up to him. "No Naruto you can't meet my family, my dad will want to kill you."

"Then let me meet your little sister or better yet your cousin that we've been hiding from." He has a hard tone now.

"Naruto I would like you to meet my little sister but I don't know about Neji, he is different now that he's in love, and after he proposes to Tenten tonight I will gladly take you to meet him." I say out of breath because I was talking to fast.

"So you are saying that Tenten has changed him and that I can meet him?" He questions.

"Yes, before Tenten he was full of hatred and always watched me with hawk eyes and that's why my dad hasn't found out about us yet because Neji's been busy falling in love with Tenten." I wait for his reply.

He nods accepting that he will meet most of my family soon. "I do want to meet your father before I ask to marry you, it's only right."

My breathing falters and I try to take a step back but Naruto puts his arms around me not letting me move too far. We stand there in silence before I break it.

"We can't marry."

It is hard for a vampire to marry a human, only a few states in the country allow it, most of the places in the world forbid it from ever happening.

"Do you love me?" He asks even though he knows the answer.

"I will love you forever." I reply with no hesitation.

"Then we're going to marry, and I want to share our blood so we're bonded forever." With that Naruto arches his neck, putting his hand at the back of my head nudging my mouth to his neck.

I pull back with force. "Naruto I do want to marry, but I also want to wait for our bonding the night we are husband and wife."

Naruto understands and apologizes saying that he was in the heat of the moment.

"Why don't you make me a vampire?"

I look at him hard, first the question doesn't fully form in my head and when I finally understand what he's asking I get mad.

"I'm not going to ruin your life like that."

We don't say anything more and we don't need to fill in the silence, of course we keep mumbling how we love each other and keep kissing. We both come to an understanding that it's time to leave and we reach his house first.

"Well this scene isn't right, I'm suppose to walk you home." He laughs.

"I'm the vampire in this relationship, I can handle myself." I say grinning.

I kiss him and say my goodbyes before he can object and next thing I know I'm walking to my house in the dark. In my walk I do some deep thinking. I can feel the sharp pain about to come back and wonder why am I always starting to hurt when I'm away from Naruto. I decide to make an appointment with Shikamaru the top scientist in the country, he himself is a vampire but anyone that looks at him can tell he would rather be human and he'll help both races. If anyone knows what's wrong with me it'll be him. When I reach my walkway I notice that Kiba's sitting on my front steps and when he sees me he stands up and rushes to me. Concerned, I look at his face to see that he's worried about something and I grab his hand.

"What is it Kiba? Tell me" I say in a hard tone trying to get his skitterish attention.

"It's Neji, he went ballistic, he started attacking nearby humans and destroying things in his path."

"What?" I don't want to believe it.

"He killed humans, and a battle broke out, he was out numbered and he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Sasuke being nearby."

"Kiba what happened?"

"It was at that fancy new restaurant, I was eating and suddenly Neji asked Tenten to marry him and it got eerily silent, Tenten started crying," Kiba is frantically saying things trying to retell the story and when he makes arm gestures I see that there is blood all over his hands, "She rejected him, but that's not what set him off. She stormed out of there but not before saying she could never be with him. It was really quiet and he just sat there squeezing his fists together."

I bring Kiba in and wash away the blood from his skin, the smell of it tells me that its not his own blood.

"So Neji and Tenten aren't together anymore?"

He nods, "He's going to be watching you like crazy now."

I nod solemnly, this battle could start a war, the humans and vampires have been itching for a war for what seems like forever.

"What are you not telling me? You said that Tenten rejecting him was not what made him snap."

"Yeah, it was some human coming in yelling that there will be no vampires anymore because-because." He puts his head down.

A million thoughts go through my head, are they going to kill all vampires? How will I don't want to leave Naruto.

"Kiba are they going to kill us?"

He shakes his head, "No murder but this is causing the vampires to choose sides. Hinata its either you choose your family or you choose Naruto."

"Kiba stop jumping around the point and just tell me why I have to choose!" I yell frustrated that this is going to affect every vampire.

"Shikamaru made what people are calling the `cure'... Hinata you can become a human."

I look at Kiba in shock and disbelief. This will turn vampires against each other and maybe start a war, it should be my duty to stand with my family but I also love Naruto. The only reason I would choose my family is because my sister Hinabi, I don't care about my abusive or my crazy cousin. It's my little sister that I love but I know in my heart she would never abandon our dad who loves her more than anything. but Naruto... are future wouldn't be complicated and we could be happy. The stabbing pain comes back in full force knocking me out, I'm falling backwards my vision going black and the last thing I hear is Kiba yelling out my name over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you please review. I told you that I wanted to hit the plot but next chapter I'm going to take it more slowly. hey since this is rated T its alright if my characters say cuss words and tell dirty jokes right?<strong>


	6. The Ball's Still Rolling

Sorry it took so long but I got depressed and stuff, but im doing better... Also I got a laptop! So expect more chapters sooner!

There is some **LEMON** in this chapter! Not detailed much because this is 'T' rated. But if there is a problem then tell me.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm interesting, Hinata."<p>

I am currently sitting in Shikamaru's office, I had to be escorted in because there was a huge crowd of people swarming outside. Vampires yelling obscurities at me while the humans were cheering me on.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask worried it's something that will kill me if it gets worse.

"I won't really know for sure, so why don't we keep regular checkups until I find out for about once a week?"

I nod agreeing, mentally writing down my schedule in my head.

"OK, now Hinata," Shikamaru starts, putting down his clipboard. "I know you have heard about my cure... and a lot of vampires are now happy humans." He left it at that letting me decide

"You know my dad, if I turn human I'll be disowned and even though he somewhat likes my sister I still have to protect her from him... I have to protect her." I drop my head down in torment. I can't let my sister fight for herself against him. I feel weight on my shoulder and look up to see Shikamaru with a sad understanding feeling written all over his face.

"I understand Hinata but you do know I also treat humans and Naruto was in here the other day."

"What! Is he ok?" anxious to know why he was here.

"Don't worry, he was just wanting to become a vampire. He said that he just couldn't go to a random vampire because they might just kill him so he wanted me to do it. I guess he doesn't fully understands what happens to a vampire when they turn a human into one."

I nod my head and start heading for the door, my body numb from the things I know I have to do. Naruto is really trying to become a vampire so he can be with me but I can't let that happen. He's trying to ruin his life! I know what to do.

"Wait." Shikamaru said, making me stop and turn in front of the door.

"Tenten came in basically yelling at me. I couldn't really understand what she was trying to say because it was all jumbled and rushed out. Now I'm pretty sure I saw her start crying before she ran out. You might want to talk to her."

I nod my head closing the door, walking outside heading to Tenten's place first. I knock on her door and I don't have to wait long for her to respond.

"Hey Hinata, I guess you've heard the news..." Tenten waits for me to nod before going on with her talking, "What are you going to do?"

I look at her surprised, I was sure she was going to talk about her and Neji.

"Tenten, I came to talk about Neji. What happened?"

"It was just getting serious too fast, and you know me I like to fight and every time we argue about something he ignores my side. For example Hinata we argue about you a lot, I say that you're old enough to live your life without him or your dad but he doesn't want to hear it."

I nod my head in understanding but I also feel guilty for being one of the reasons things between them didn't work out.

"Tenten, when he was with you he was really happy, he stopped watching me twenty-four/seven. He's in pain this second because he thinks he has lost you forever." There's a lot of emotion when I say this and Tenten hears it. "He listens to you, you told him to stop watching me and he did. You asked him to talk to my dad about letting me have some more freedom and he did!"

This I can tell surprises Tenten.

"Did he really do that?" She asks.

"Yeah,"I nod my head. "He got yelled for asking and my dad hit him over and over again. He only acts like he isn't listening because that would show you that he loves you and you know he doesn't like to show emotions because that's a weakness."

Tenten drops her head, bringing her hands to cover her face.

"Oh Hinata, what have I done?"

"You can undo this and go apologize right now." I run to her, bringing her hands away and start nudging her to the door. This is all she needs and suddenly she's rushing out the door, snatching her purse up and out the door. I stand in her house for a little bit before I leave, heading towards Naruto's house.

When I reach his door I knock to hear him yell that he's coming and I have to wait for awhile before he actually opens the door. When he sees me he grabs me in a big bear hug and when he puts me down he kisses me passionately and I can't do anything but respond to the moment. When I pull back I remember why I'm here and get down to business.

"May I come in?"

"Oh Hinata I'm sorry! I was just surprised and happy that it was you!" He steps aside gesturing me to come in. I don't get too comfortable, since I'm trying to break ties with him.

"Naruto I know you went to see Shikamaru about turning you into a vampire and I told you that I don't want you to go through with that!" I yell at him so he knows im not joking around with this matter.

"Hinata, Honey, if youre not turning me into a vampire will you take the cure to be with me as a human?"

I shake my head slowly, "Naruto you know I cant do that."

He grabs at my shoulders, "Why cant you make me into a vampire?"

"When a vampire turns someone they lose like part of their life each time, in my family the woman has to turn their children into vampires because you cant have a weak male who will fight in upcoming battles. I cant afford to do that, I have to be strong or I wont make it."

"You will make it because then I'll be a vampire that can protect you."

"No Naruto, there is a war coming and I don't have time to teach you the basics, youll probably be blood thirsty and I cant afford to babysit that."

Naruto looked sad but he understood. "So we're going to stay the same even though we have a solution to our problem?"

"Naruto that's why I came over, its impossible for us to be together anymore so-"

Naruto didn't let me finish before he hauled me into his arms and kissed me hungrily. I immediately tried to jerk my head away but his hands were entwined in my hair, not letting my head move at all. Naruto kept on with his kissing and it was so magnificent, that it wasn't long before I responded. When I did respond, he softened the kiss but there was still this hunger simmering between us. I knew Naruto wouldn't take the first step so I did. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and flawlessly lifted it off. That shocked him, seeing me in my bra. He was just staring at my breasts for the longest time, that I grabbed his hand and put it on my chest.

"Hinata, are you sure? We can wait till youre ready." He says while squeezing.

"Naruto, ive wanted to have this with you for the longest time." I put my head down, "I just wanted you to know that ive never done it before."

Naruto let go of my chest, bringing his hands up to grab my face, "Hinata, Im a virgin too. Ill try my best so that it wont hurt you." Then he gave me a quick kiss. He pulled away, grabbed my hand then led me to his bedroom. When we got to his bedroom, he undressed me and gently laid me on his bed while he slowly undressed himself. When he came to me he laid himself on top of me, holding some of his weight on his elbows on both sides of my head so I wouldn't have to bare all his weight.

"I love you." He says, looking down at me.

"I love you too." I tell him back and that's the last coherent thing I can remember before all the sensations flood my body...

When I woke up it took me awhile to recognize where I was. Naruto's bedroom. I felt his arm draped around me and I looked over my shoulder to see him spooning me, grinning in his sleep with a little bit of drool. Images of last night came flooding back to me and I blushed from the memories. Narutos face having a little sweat while he grunted every time he slammed into me, and I blushed even more when I realized that at first we were making love sweet and slow until I moaned real loud for him to go faster and harder. Then I remembered the orgasm. I was scared a little that I wouldn't have one even though Ino had said its normal for the woman not to have an orgasm the first time they do it but I did have one. It was Narutos orgasm that sent me over the edge and I smile right now just thinking about the great sensation that flooded my whole body leaving me satisfied everywhere and when we were done he pulled the blanket over us and whispered that he loved me before we went to sleep.

"Hey love."

I looked over my shoulder to see Naruto not fully awake and looking around groggily.

"Hey you." I reply back.

Naruto tugged my body closer to his squeezing me before he got up.

"Im hungry, do you want me to get you a raw steak?"

I shake my head then Naruto got dressed and leaves to the kitchen.

Im laying there by myself before I feel the pain that im always having now although this time its small and as painful as it usually is so I keep laying down until Naruto comes back with a bowl of cereal.

"You're hungry so you make yourself cereal?" I ask incredulously.

"Hey cereal is very filling and I can easily go get seconds, I didn't want to take the time of making me some real food so I could come back to you even faster." He said with a huge grin.

He put his spoon in his bowl so he could reach for the remote and turned it on just leaving it on a random channel so there would be soft background noise for us. But whatever was on was cancelled for an important message and it immediately showed the news. The first thing you saw was a newscaster standing with my dad. I sat up and told Naruto to raise the volume.

My dad started talking, "Just because there is a cure doesn't mean we vampires have a disease and that we must change ourselves." He left it brief and short, just like my father always did.

"Your father does look menacing and scary." Naruto tells me. I just nod my head.

"Lets just marry without telling him, we'll elope! I'll whisk you away from your past and protect you forever."

I look over at Naruto who looks very serious.

"Naruto I got to think of my sister. She's still being abused by my father. Someone has to look out for her."

"Then we'll take her with us, we'll try to adopt her later and she'll live with us." Naruto set his empty bowl on the nightstand next to him and turned to me, grabbing my hands.

"Naruto, let's go get married tomorrow."

"Hinata, wait making you change your mind about it? At first you were reluctant to marry." He asked shocked at my statement.

"I know things are about to change and I don't know whats going to happen to us tomorrow. So I want to be your wife for whatever time we have left because I love you."

"Honey you're talking like one of us is going to die because of everything that's been going on but that's not going to happen got it? We are going to to be like one of those old couples who say silly things and are still hopelessly in love. You will be my wife, my love forever." He leans down to kiss me passionately and when he pulls away I nod my head in understanding.

"Ok im going to pack a suitcase, I suggest you go home pack really fast and meet me here and we'll have a road trip to a church that will allow us to marry and fast."

I stood up and got dressed. Excited to the core, that I was actually going to go through with this.

* * *

><p>Ok. Well HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! I really wanted to post this on Thanksgiving but as you can tell that didnt happen.<p>

Please Review because I love reading every single one of them.


	7. True bliss for a moment

**Changed my profile name! **I'm not a girl but I'm still wishful

LEMON! I swear though it is the last one. From now on in later chapters I will say "made love." And this lemon isn't really describing anything so it's a small lemon... Now if anyone sees a difference in my writing well… I'm just not myself lately… I lost my first love and some of you might be like "You're only 17 you haven't experienced love". You might be right if you're thinking this but to me he'll always be my 1st love because if it wasn't love than why is my heart broken and taking so long to heal?

* * *

><p>It had taken us awhile to get to a church that would marry us and to do it on such short notice but we found one. The wedding wasn't exactly what I always imagined but that didn't matter since I was with Naruto who looked handsome in his tux. We had an hour before we had to be at the church for our appointment that we made for our wedding and that gave us enough time to find a simple tux and wedding dress for me.<p>

I was lying in bed and Naruto was right behind, spooning me and nuzzling my neck softly. After our marriage we rented a suite and made love right when we got situated. Something's been on my mind and I know he's thinking it too but doesn't want to say anything to ruin the mood. I roll over too face him.

"Do you want to bond right now? We can wait if you want." I already knew his answer, he's been wanting to bond with me since we started dating.

"I want to do it right now Hinata, but I really don't know what to do. Do you have to suck my blood first?"

"Naruto this is a first for me. I heard that we have to both drink at the same time." I tell him.

He nods in understanding. "Hinata, I've never been bit before and I just wanted you to know that I love you and I love that we are sharing so much with other." He tells me.

"Naruto, you do know that once we do this we can't undo it, both our minds will be connected forever."

"So we'll be able to like read each other's mind?" Naruto asks, interested.

"I really don't know if it's actually thoughts that we will both hear, but I have heard that we will feel and share our emotions with each other."

"Ok, then let's do it Hinata."

"Ok then, it has to be our necks because that's one of the best places where blood just flows into the system better."

We were lying on our side but to be honest that position didn't really feel good because all my weight was on one arm and that arm was starting to fall asleep, Naruto figured this out so he rolled on top of me, bracing his weight on his arms like he usually does. We were both still naked so I could feel his hard member. I took a deep breathe, concentrating on the matter at hand.

"You will feel a little pain when I bite you, and you don't have sharp fangs so…" Even though I was a vampire and could easily make a little cut on my neck I didn't want to do it.

"Why don't you use your nail or something?" He asks me.

"I could but, it just feels weird. Hmm I guess I will have to." So I reached up to my neck, placing my nail to the right place and put a little strength in my hand and made a cut. I could already feel a little blood. I looked up at Naruto, giving him a nod telling him I was ready and he put his mouth at the cut on my neck, right when I bit down into his. At that very same second Naruto also came into me. I thought that when we made love was the best over riding feeling ever, I was wrong. It was in this moment that we were making love while sucking each other's blood. The sensation of his constant pumping mixed with the feeling of us connecting. Our minds were linked together and we were seeing the same images of each other's life. The funeral of his mom and how happy his family was when he had both parents to share it with. Me with my dad beating me over and over, with Neji constantly putting me down with harsh words. Also, the happy moments when I was with my sister and the last time I ever saw or spoke to my mother.

It ended too fast. Both of our orgasms came at the same time. It was incredible and we pulled back from each other reluctantly, not really wanting this moment to end. I could feel that he was happy and sated. Naruto quickly rolled off me and went to the kitchen. I barely got up on my elbows before he came back with a wet towel.

"I just wanted to clean the blood." First he cleaned my neck, then his before he folded the towel to a clean spot and cleaned both of our lips.

"That was spectacular. We have no secrets from each other . It's amazing this connection we have now." Naruto said grinning before he laid back down with me.

"It is but let me try something." I close my eyes but not before I see him nod, looking at me.

"_Can you hear me?"_ I thought. Naruto didn't make any reaction.

"Did you try it?" He asked.

"Yeah I did but I guess it didn't work."

"Oh, well what about the feelings? Like think of something with a lot of emotion." He told me.

I sat still for a little bit just scanning through memories when I decided to think of the first time Naruto told me he loved me.

Naruto had closed his eyes trying to concentrate and while looking at him I see him get this big grin across his face.

"You're really happy. I can't tell what you're thinking of but I can definitely feel your happiness."

"Ok maybe with more time we'll be able to connect thoughts but Naruto try to feel my feelings again ok?"

"Anything for you my wife." I can't help but grin at being called 'wife'

I think of something happy again but then I also I think about blocking him out. I see Naruto frown and I know I have succeeded.

"I could feel you happy at first but then it like went away." He said disappointed.

I couldn't help but smile, I had actually blocked him out and know we could have some privacy from each other.

"That's because I blocked you out and now we have some privacy." I say excitedly.

"That's great but I love not being able to keep anything from each other.."  
>Naruto mumbles this last part.<p>

"Well you can do the same thing to me if you want. You just have to think about blocking me out."

"Hinata, that's not what I want," He kisses me, "Promise me that you will never block me out."

I looked past his head not wanting to look in his eyes, making this promise to him will be hard. I'm used to always hiding my feelings from everyone, I like the fact that I can block him out because it will give me and him some of our own privacy.

"Hinata? Dear, please give me this. I don't want you to hide anything from me. I'm your husband, let me in." Softly spoken like he didn't want to scare me away.

"You are my husband and I should always let you in but Naruto I'm not used to that. I'm used to always hiding things because it's a weakness to my family if I did." I look away.

Naruto pulls me to him, hugging me tight, rubbing my forearms and planting little kisses all over my face.

"My. Poor. Angel," He kept kissing me in between every word. "I'ts. Ok. Now. I'll. Always. Love. You. No. Matter. What. Let. Me. In."

"Naruto, please just let me have this." I tell him, hoping he'll understand why I need my privacy.

Naruto started looking mad.

"I am your husband. Hinata I love you. You shouldn't have to hide anything from me."

"Look its not that I'm hiding anything from you, its just that I don't want you in my head all the time listening to my every thoughts and feelings."

He just nodded his head at this and looked away. I knew he wasn't all that happy but he wouldn't press the issue anymore. I leaned towards him and caressed the back of my hand along his jaw and back up over his cheek. He slowly turned back to me and we made love again….

When I woke up it was already night time. I slipped out of Narutos arms and got up to open the curtains, letting in the light from the moon. Naruto stirred and I froze, I didn't want him to wake up just yet because I wanted to check my cellphone and we had agreed with each other that we would keep our cells off for the whole trip. I didn't really want to break our shared rule but I was too curious of what was happening in the real world with all the problems.

When I turned on my phone it blew up with messages, I ran with super speed to the restroom and silently closed the door. I had a whole bunch of missed calls from my dad, work, Kiba, Ino, Neji, & Tenten. When I had left I just told everybody that I was taking a little vacation, Tenten got Neji on agreeing to tell dad that I was just working at home. The only one me and Naruto told was his dad who was super excited and he wanted to come but me and Naruto could see that he was barely just getting out of depression about his wife and to see a wedding… Well we told him we would hire someone to take pictures and videos.

Looking at all the messages, it was mostly just spam like "We miss you at work, please come back!" or "Wheres my favorite vamp? Akumaru misses you. & Naruto also disappeared, did yall two do something without telling me! How rude."

After I listened to all my messages, all the texts that I missed popped out. I had a lot and most of them said the same things that the voice messages said. I scrolled to see that dad texted me and that was different, he doesn't ever text, he hates it. I opened it and in all caps it said for me to please come home. I knew it was Hinabi. This brought tears to my eyes, that here I was emotionally happy while my sister was emotionally and physically in pain. How could I forget her?

I hear a light knock on the door but it takes me awhile to register it.

"Hinata? I know you're in there. I know something's wrong because you're blocking me from your thoughts."

I hadn't even realized that I was blocking him out but when I heard his voice on the other side of the door I started bawling.

"Open the door right now!" He urgently said.

I couldn't move from my spot and I know I was freaking him out.

"Sweetheart, please open the door or I'm going to have to break it down."

I immediately threw open the door and when I saw his blue eyes full of concern and love I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back until I pulled away and hugged him, at that he started to rub my back and whisper sweet nothings that meant everything to me.

"What is this about Hinata? If its about the issue of me keeping our feelings from each other then don't worry about it because I can deal with it."

I shake my head in his chest, "Its not that Naruto, its that I got a message from my sister and she needs me."

I used up all the strength and energy I had saying that sentence and when I finished I just broke down. I felt Naruto pick me up and slowly walk to the bed, he kissed me on the forehead before gently tucking me in and then he laid down beside me.

"SShhh, its ok honey, we'll pack up and go back for your sister. It might be hard because people are going crazy and talking about a war but we'll do it. Together forever, right?"

I nod, " Yes my dear husband, together forever… Or until death, right?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for the comments! Usually id type here at the end of the chapter to review because it encourages me to write for my fans but I just don't care anymore… If I decide to drop this story I'll tell all of you! &amp; it wouldn't be a permanent drop… I had a comment that said they wished me to read any story they posted up and I would love to ready any stories you people have &amp; I will comment on it! Another reviewer asked if people will die in this story &amp; yes if I keep writing people will die in the upcoming short war.<p> 


	8. not planned

i actually had to get a new password cuz my friends laptop (what im using right now) sucks!

jamesawlliamson! i read the script & loved it! i encourage you readers to go chech it out for yourselves.

hope you like the new chapter! things happen that i didnt really plan... im proud cuz its the longest chapter ive made!

* * *

><p>There was no one. That was a sign that things weren't going so well. Naruto and I just got back and when we were discussing how I was going to move to his place-because my dad rightfully owned mine. Well that's when we noticed that there was absolutely no one on sight. We rushed to his house and when we checked our cells and his messaging machines, there was nothing.<p>

"Turn on the TV. Maybe there's something happening." I tell Naruto.

Once Naruto gets it on the news, we stand close, entranced.

"Hiashi, Hyuuga has declared war on humans just a moment ago." The reporter said.

They go in more detail and even play back the clip where her father did indeed declare war. It felt like I couldn't breathe, everything was just crumbling.

"My father can't declare war; he's just a wealthy business owner." I say because I'm hoping that it's just a dream.

"It's probably just where we live, just our country because you're right. He's no president. I got the world news so…"

He flips the channel real fast and I don't have to listen that long before I realize that we're the only country in a war. Other countries have decided not to join in. Only some countries are on the brink of war and the others are leaving these countries to deal with their problems. It goes on saying that if it gets out of control then they'll join in to stop it.

"So your dad is just speaking for the vampires in our country…"

I hear Naruto but I don't know what to say. We all had a feeling this was going to happen but now that it actually happened.

"So where is everybody?" He asks.

"My family is most likely at the household and…" I trailed off because I didn't know where my friends are.

"We need to find Kiba first."

Naruto flinched a little because I had just basically yelled in his ear.

"Calm down, sweetheart. The vampires are all probably at your mansion, so the humans are most likely holed up at another place like the vampires and you know Kiba is a human."

I shook my head vehemently.

"He's not a human?"

I shook my head again.

"Kiba's a vampire! That guy fooled me!"

I shake my head one last time, too busy thinking of were Kiba would go at a time like this.

"What is he then?"

I hear something in his voice, like he was afraid of what Kiba could be.

"Now don't think any less of him ok?"

Naruto nods his head slowly and when I take a deep breath to speak I'm interrupted by a hard knock and the sound of someone barging in. I barely blink before I'm pushed behind Narutos back. I thought I was the fast one. I can't see over Narutos shoulder and I can hear the footsteps coming faster.

"Naruto please, get behind me I'm the vampire."

"Hush sweetie, I will always protect you."

I was going to use my force to push him behind me but the pain in my head came back in full force. My vision starts to blur up until I can't see at all and I whimper in pain.

"Hinata?" I hear Naruto but I'm in too much pain to respond.

"Hinata!" Kiba? My last thought before I blacked out.

"Ah, you finally woke up,"

I blinked and my eye sight focused on Shikamaru- standing over me. I blink a few more times and register that I'm in the hospital now.

"Dr. Where's Naruto? Oh and Kiba?" I asked. I was freaking out because what if something happened to him? I can't imagine that Naruto would willingly leave me alone, to wake up without him.

"Your husband is fine, he was worried and beating himself up for not seeing the signs. He was taking it out on Kiba who was egging him on for a fight, so I sent them both to the waiting room."

I played the whole scene out and sighed in disappointment, at least Kiba is still alive.

"Wait, how'd you know Naruto is my husband?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, like it was troublesome to even explain it.

"You both have the rings and Naruto kept repeating 'my wife' over and over." He paused, and then looked at the door, "I should let them back in or at least your husband. He'll want to be here with you." And he left it at that.

I was about to ask him what he found out about me because he did sound serious but he stepped out before I could.

"Hinata honey! I'm sorry, it's Kiba's fault!" Naruto yelled while rushing to me.

"What? You wouldn't shut up!" Kiba growled while walking inside the room.

"She just woke up guys, Please be considerate." Shikamaru said, following behind them, closing the door gently.

It got quiet as both boys blushed and said sorry in a hushed whisper.

"Hinata, why didn't you tell me about these pains? Shikamaru said that just recently you came to see him for it." He looked sad and I was the cause of this. I still glared at the Doctor.

"He's your husband, couldn't keep information from him… Also he and Kiba threatened me." He shrugged, "Easier to just tell them."

I nod in understanding, "Naruto I'm sorry…"

"I don't want it to happen again," He said desperately, "We're connected and while you were in this sleep, I couldn't feel you anymore. I felt alone and isolated and you weren't dead. What's going to happen to the other when one of us dies?"

He started crying and I lifted my arms up in a hug, which he gladly accepted, crying into my shoulder.

"I don't know what will happen but we don't have to worry about that right now. Neither one of us will die for a long time."

He nods and I can't help but smile. It gets quiet and I turn to hear Shikamaru cough, wanting my attention and Kiba was grinning like a fool.

"I found out what's bothering you Hinata." He walks over to me, "It was hidden and kind of small the first time I saw you but now…"

I was eagerly waiting for him to go on but from the looks of things he was taking his time, trying to find the right words.

"C'mon man!" Kiba yelled.

"Shut up Kiba!" I and Naruto both yelled.

The doctor took a few more useless steps before walking back to me.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point, ok?" I nodded, because he seemed like he needed me to acknowledge him before he went on. "You're slowly dying Hinata."

A storm erupted. Naruto and Kiba both blew up. Yelling and screaming at Shikamaru, each other and even themselves. They didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to accept it.

I waited for a minute before I spoke with enough force to be heard. "Please explain, Shikamaru."

The yelling stopped and all 3 men came back over to me. Naruto came to my side, grabbing my hand and squeezing it hard. I looked at him, his eyes were wet. I took a deep breath and looked at the Dr.

"Please explain," I repeat.

"When you first came to see me I couldn't see it because it was small and hiding but today after looking at the results I see it." He takes a deep breath, and then keeps going, "It's rare and it's only been happening to vampires recently. Was one of your parents a human or ever a human?"

"Uh, not that I know of." I can't ever see my dad being a human so if one of them was it would've been my mother.

"One of them was at a point in their life. You see it's only been happening recently to vampires because now they are dating humans. Back then it was bad for a vampire to be with a human but now it's not so much."

"Ok so what exactly is happening to me?" I question. I am also getting frustrated that my dad was with a human.

"Well tests show that you were conceived while they were still human so what's happening to you is that you have normal human blood and vampire blood running through your system. That hasn't been a problem for you before but now that you've hit the adult stages of your life it's like the two bloods are fighting, they don't react well with each other and if this keeps up eventually you will be killed by it."

"So what can she do to stop it?" Kiba asks.

"Obviously the vampire blood in your system can't take out the human blood so the only thing you could do would be taking the cure. My antidote turns the vampire blood to normal human blood."

I sit and think this through. With the war going on, I can't afford to do that.

"Get it Shikamaru, She'll be taking it." Naruto said.

"NO! I don't want it!" I scream and holler.

All three boys jump and are shocked.

"Sweetie you have to take it." Naruto said, leaving no room for argument.

"I don't want it and I swear if you make me I will resent you." I say through clenched teeth. I regret saying that because Naruto has the worst face you could see anyone have. I have broken him.

"Hinata, you heard the doctor, you will DIE if you don't take this." Kiba says in a soft tone.

"I can't take it. Not right now."

"Then when, sweetie?"

"After the war. Then I can do it." I tell them.

"You don't know how long this war will take Hinata" Shikamaru informs me.

I just nod my head because they just don't understand. I see Naruto look at me intently trying to read me and I block him out, which he feels and again his face is hard for me to look at.

"Well I have other patients to see, since you don't want the cure I'll be going now." And with that Shikamaru leaves.

No one speaks but I know that they both want to say something to me.

"Don't worry guys; I know what I'm doing." I say because I don't know how to mention why I'm doing what I'm doing.

"Be quiet. You have to take this cure right now." Narutos menacing tone started to make me get mad.

"I don't want to and I don't have to." I just wish he would drop it for right now.

"You're going to die if you don't!"

"Stop taking that tone with me Naruto!"

We both stopped talking and just held each other some more, which was uncomfortable since I'm lying down on the bed still.

"You're not going to die." Kiba says from the other side of the room.

I forgot Kiba was even here but at his statement I smiled at him. What an optimistic guy. Naruto however, shot a death glare at Kiba.

"Don't say that. Then she'll actually start believing that and won't even think she has the possibility of dying." Naruto tells Kiba in a normal voice but you can hear the threat in his tone.

"But she can't die because she's the main character in the story."

"What story?" Naruto asks incredulously.

"This love story you two have created and the story hasn't ended yet so she can't die, neither can you Naruto." Kiba said it so naturally that I actually wanted to think like that.

"That is the most stupid thing you've ever said!" Naruto yelled.

I expected Kiba to start yelling back at Naruto like he usually does but he didn't. He just nodded and listened to Naruto ranting on and on.

"But now that I've said that, it won't happen and one of you will die…or maybe both of you will die…but now that I've said THAT it won't happen." Kiba said once Naruto finished but once Naruto heard Kiba say this he started on his yelling rant once more.

Again I thought Kiba would start yelling back but he didn't, he kept shaking his head and mumbling about how our story will end.

"Ok well back to reality guys," I say, "I have to go see my dad really fast."

"First you take the cure." Naruto tells me again.

"Naruto freaking drop that already! She doesn't want to take it right now!" Kiba yells.

I grip Narutos hand hard so he won't burst out yelling again because the headache in my head is starting to come back because of it. It worked; Naruto just took in a deep breath and turned back to me.

"Ok so we'll go see your dad. I didn't really want to meet him, especially since I'm human and he hates me…but it's what you want so let's go."

"About that, honey… You can't go with me." I mumbled it but he heard me.

"What!"

I stand up from my bed, "You're right, my dad won't listen to me if you're there. He'll hate you on sight, and then he'll know about us and won't listen to me."

"Hinata, there is a war going on! I can't let you journey on your own." Naruto told me.

"Well I'm a neutral party so I can go with you Hinata." Kiba suggests.

"Oh yeah because you're a werewolf." Naruto says nonchalantly.

"When did you find that out?" I asked, thinking that I never got to mention it before I passed out.

He shrugged, "Kiba told me when we were in the waiting room."

"Yeah he freaked out like a little baby when I told him." Kiba laughs.

"No I didn't!" Naruto pouts and I can feel the seriousness that we were just talking about disappear but me being me I had to get back to reality.

"Oh Kiba, thanks but I'd rather go alone."

Both boys shake their heads at me.

"If I'm not allowed to go with you then you at least have to have Kiba join you." Naruto ordered and Kiba whole heartedly agreed.

"Fine but where will you be Naruto?" I ask. I also accepted his order because time was being wasted and I could actually see the sky getting just a little darker.

"I guess I'll make fun calls to friends, go get my dad and wait for you at home?" He doesn't really know what to do that would be helpful for the cause.

"Ok, it shouldn't take long to talk to my dad and settle things. Then I'll go home and call me if anything happens, ok?"

He nods and kisses me. I go change out of the hospital robe and leave with Kiba and Naruto. Before me and Kiba change direction for my dad's house I give Naruto a sweet lingering kiss which Kiba felt he had to gag at.

"Shut up Kiba. You better protect her for me."

"Of course I will, I love her."

Naruto nodded, "Don't try to take her away from me or I'll have to hurt you."

"Can't make any promises." Kiba said while laughing.

"I'm still right here you two. Don't worry Naruto, I will always choose you over Kiba."

"Hey!"

We all laugh and Naruto waves me and Kiba off. The streets are still eerily quiet. It doesn't take us long before we finally reach my house. Other than there being more guards than usual the place on the outside looked the same but on the inside it was totally different. The place was packed with vampires, all the guest bedrooms were full and packed and every vampire gave Kiba a disgusting look once they got a smell of him.

"This place seems really friendly." Kiba jokes.

I signal for him to be quiet and go to see my sister first, only to find my sister's room packed with even more vampires and my sister nowhere in sight. I don't panic because my dad would never let anything happen to her and start heading to his main office. I barely knock once before my dad yells the right for me to enter. Upon coming in with Kiba I see my dad sitting at his desk with Neji across from him.

"Hey Hinata, it's great to see that your sickness has passed." My dad tells me. At this point in my life I don't think I should still be sad that he still doesn't call me his daughter but it did still hurt me.

"Yes, thank you for asking," Not being formal with him would cost you, "I went to see Hanabi but she wasn't there."

"My daughter is getting ready to move to the front of the line so she can heal people right when they get wounded." He says.

I hear Kiba growl a little and my dad gives him a look.

"You're lucky you're not a human sir, or you wouldn't be breathing right now."

I understood why Kiba growled, my dad was deliberately throwing it in my face that he doesn't count me as his daughter very much.

"Hanabi shouldn't be right there in the battle." I would have yelled it but I don't have that much courage when it comes to my dad.

"It doesn't matter she will be right there. Now either you be useful and do something or leave."

Neji looked like he was about to jump in but I shook my head at him.

"Dad I actually came here to talk to you about something." I say.

"Well it'll have to wait because me and Neji here are having a serious conversation."

"It can wait for Hinata." Neji tells my dad, coming up to stand next to me and I can't help but love my cousin for being there for me.

Dad gives Neji a glare and I can't help but feel sorry for Neji later when he's alone with him.

"Ok Hinata, what did you want to talk about?" He finally asks me.

"Well, was my mom a human?"

"You know I can't be with a human. Only the side branches may be with a human…well as long as they turn them into a vampire if they should choose to marry. You know this Hinata; if your mother was a human she would have had to turn you into a vampire when you were born. Hanabi was born a vampire wasn't she?"

I knew he was right. Hinata was born a vampire. When you have a baby it could only be a vampire if both parents were one. But my mom could have been turned after she gave birth to me and then turned me right after.

"Now that we're through with that, Neji send more troops to battle. I want this war won and over by tomorrow, got it?"

Neji nods his head but doesn't move from his spot. I'm too stunned at how I was brushed easily aside to say anything else.

"Exactly where is the fighting? The streets have been empty ever since I got back." I ask because I feel like I'll start yelling at him if I don't start thinking about other things.

"Got back?" My dad questions, "You mean healed from your sickness."

I don't even agree with his statement before he decides that he must be right.

"If you must know it's all happening near the Uchiha's mansion. That's where the humans are holding up."

"But Sasuke's a vampire!" I can't see that cold heartless man helping numerous humans.

"Yes, but he has started having relations with some crazy pink haired human." He says in an agitated disgusted voice.

"He means Sakura who was hired awhile back in our company." Neji explained but he didn't have to because I had met her before.

"That's good, it means he loves her." I say not really thinking of my words before I said them out loud.

"Love! It's a silly weak emotion."

We all don't look at my dad when he says this or after when he's waiting for our response. He grabs a bottle and pours himself a drink while I'm figuring out a way to mention that I know my mother was a human.

"Is that an engagement ring I see?" He mentions while glaring at my hand.

Kiba and I go deathly still and while Neji has also gone still, he is shocked also and takes a quick look at my hand.

"I don't see a ring on your friend here." He says after some time has passed in awkward silence.

"That's because he's not my husband." I tell him.

"Who is your husband? Or better yet, what exactly is your husband?"

I know I have to answer him before he loses his patience but now I had information he wanted.

"I'll tell you what you want to know when you start telling me the truth about my mother." I show a straight face not wanting him to see a weak spot.

I also feel a wave of proudness emitting from Kiba and Neji.

"Tell me what I want to know before it's too late Hinata." My dad said in a killing voice.

"Dad, I know my mother was a human when I was conceived. Tests I had the Doctor take prove it."

"Get out! All of you get out!"

We don't try to argue back with him and just leave in a rush instead. We stand there looking at each other before Hanabi comes running down the hall to us.

"Sister!" We run and hug each other.

"I have missed you Hinata." She cries out.

"Me too."

I set her down and she starts to head into dad's office, needing to tell him about something before she leaves.

"Don't go in there, he's mad." Neji grabs her shoulder keeping her from reaching the door, "Give him some time to cool down."

I nod my head, agreeing with Neji, before I grab my sister and turn her towards me.

"Hanabi, what was with that text you sent me? Is something wrong?" I ask.

"At first things were bad. Dad was going crazy about this war but now I don't mind that much. I'm sorry to scare you like that."

I look into her eyes while she speaks and there is some truth to what she's saying but I also see the hint of sadness in her. But before I can question anymore, Neji interrupts and makes a suggestion.

"Whatever answers you two were looking for, you won't be getting them today. So I suggest you go and come back later."

Kiba and I both nod in agreement and start for the door. Hanabi says goodbye and leaves, saying she's got important stuff to gather before she goes tomorrow. I can't help but tear up, watching her walk away but I'm comforted by Kiba and Neji-who offered to walk us out.

"So that went well." Kiba says out loud.

Neji and I snort, then we're all laughing and it surprises me to see Neji like this so carefree and happy. Tenten has definitely been what he needed in his life. We say are goodbyes to Neji at the gate and we start walking to our homes. We barely take any steps before we hear a gunshot go off in our direction. The Hyuuga gates slam open and vampires storm out. From far away I could see a group of humans running away and all the vampires blur past us to chase them.

"That was-" I realize Kiba isn't next to me standing but on the ground in pain.

"KIBA!" I drop down to him.

He coughs hard which hurts him even more and I can see blood coming from his stomach. Even without being in the medical field I know that he's losing too much blood to survive any longer.

"Don't worry, help will be coming. Hanabi will be here soon. Not that many vampires left to chase those humans. There's help nearby."

I turn around wondering what's taking Hanabi and Neji so long but I see what it is. My dad's standing at the gate holding both my cousin and sister from coming to us.

"Even with me almost dead I can see your dad holding them back. No help is coming… I never thought a human would kill me." He laughs like it was a big joke.

"Kiba you're not going to die!" I cradle his head in my lap, I can't stop the tears from falling and I know that there's not that much time.

He lifts his hand up to wipe my tears away, "Hey don't cry, you've saved me once before and once was enough from you sweet angel."

I can't help but laugh at his good mood in this not so good situation. I hear a scream behind me and when I look up I see Neji pushing my dad aside and him and Hanabi coming towards us.

"Do what you need to do ok?" he says. I nod my head at him before he laughs and speaks again "Protect Naruto, he doesn't really think things through before he jumps, you know?" He laughs some more before he coughs and slowly closes his eyes.

I sit there crying and cradling his body when Neji and Hanabi finally reach us. Neji pulls him away from me so Hanabi can have a look at him.

"What is it Hanabi? Is he going to be ok?" Neji asks.

She pulls away from him slowly, shaking her head at us.

"He's dead."


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

First I'd like to say some stuff…

Rose Tiger – I always look out for your reviews because you were the first person to ever review this story! So thank you!

Also thank you for all the other reviews! I love reading them and I some of them are really funny.

- I'm sorry I couldn't give you more credit because when I posted that up I had a crappy laptop (like I mentioned before). People if you can stand to read scripts (I was never a fan of reading scripts until I joined theatre & now I like them) It even tells you how to read and understand scripts! For you people who have never seen 1 (yes there are people out there who have never seen a script) I thoroughly enjoyed this script. Awesome writing it was! Here is his website. Go check it out if you are interested!

.com/

I know it's been awhile since I've posted but things have happened… Like my brother left for boot camp (for Marines) and it hit me pretty hard. & I had a lot of theatre practices for one-act. Also I have been writing little rough drafts of an original story. & people actually like it! They say I should actually write the full story and try to do something about it. But I lost my confidence with it because let's be honest my writing needs a little more experience. My last chapter was too much to follow and I feel like it was my second worst chapter in this story. I also reread my story and even I was confused and I had a lot of questions for myself (lol)

So people please ask away and I'll make another Authors Note chapter answering them! While I'm slowly typing up the next chapter… Yes people I have writers block! I didn't even think Kiba was going to die in this story! That just came in my head last minute while typing! It shocked me once I reread it and I'm too lazy to change it. I was typing that chapter late in the night…

So if you have questions please ask like…

"So I guess Tenten is a vampire or there would be problems with Neji & the family right?"

"Earlier it was mentioned this fighting tournament, does that play later in the story?"

"Are you going to use any more Naruto characters, like Tsunade and others?"

"If Hinata and Naruto all have like the same friends how come those two never met before?"

Questions like that… Those questions came to my head but since I'm the author I can easily get the answer instead of you fellow readers who needs the author to tell them what happening.


	10. We Don't Know Each Other

_**(sorry I have majors writing block)**_

_**(Naruto is not himself in this chap. He gets a little crazy so bear with me fellow readers)**_

_**(Im sorry that this chap is so short! Like I said I have majors writing block!)**_

* * *

><p>I hate my dad. I hate this war. Especially this war. My dad started this war. I couldn't even give Kiba a proper funeral! One of my best friends and I couldn't even get a proper ceremony!<p>

It has been only a day since Kiba's death and the only thing I could get him was a wooden coffin and a brave priest. Now a days, people don't dare leave their house.

I never went to see Naruto and I know he was freaking out about me but I just couldn't leave yet. I'd have to tell him what happened and I just couldn't say out loud Kiba's death. It was all that would play in my head. It could have easily been me.

I know that Naruto will be upset that he didn't come to Kiba's funeral and that was my fault but I didn't want to leave Kiba's side.

After it was over I slowly walked to Naruto's house-well our house. When I finally got there I was bombarded by my husband right when I stepped through the threshold.

"Where have you been!" he yelled in my ear, "I was going crazy and I tried to go out and look for you but my dad was being a jerk and wouldn't let me." He makes a fake sad face at me.

"Yes, guilty as charged."

Minato smiles and me and gets up to leave, "I'll leave you two alone."

I nod my head in thanks and pull back from Naruto.

"Look I have something I need to tell you."

"SHH, let me just hug you." He mumbles into my shoulder.

"No, let me tell you." I barely get that out before there's a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it." He says.

Sasuke and Sakura come in. Sasuke of course was sending waves of loneliness and Sakura was bubbling with giddiness.

"Hey Naruto and Hinata! I can't believe you two got married and I wasn't even invited!"

I felt Naruto tense up and just stare at Sasuke. It suddenly came back to me that they have seen each other. The day I first met Naruto I went to Sasuke thinking he could help me prove myself to my father. I grab Naruto's hand holding him back and I look at Sasuke who's just staring at us with no emotion. I know it doesn't look like it but he has changed and I think that's because of Sakura.

Sakura kept talking and talking and we all listened to her. It felt like she didn't even stop to breathe until she started talking about Kiba.

"Did you hear? About Kiba?" She said faintly.

"I sent out a squad for a surprise attack against the vampires." Sasuke said, feeling like he had to explain, "And well they came back and…" he left it at that and Sakura went into his arms tearing up.

"What did you do?" Naruto yelled, taking a step closer to Sasuke, "And aren't you a vampire!"

"Naruto, me and Sasuke are in love and he's going to support me no matter what and I can guarantee that it was all an accident." Sakura said.

"What exactly happened?" He asks.

This time I speak and I say everything that happened. From when me and Kiba we're walking out together, to the funeral I had for him. I left out the last words Kiba told me because I wanted that memory to only belong to me. When I was done Naruto's face showed a mixture of emotions. Disbelief, sadness, and even anger.

"Why didn't you come tell me?" He yells.

I flinch back, he's never talked to me that way and I didn't know what to do. I also got embarrassed because Sasuke and Sakura were just watching us. Sakura looked like she wanted to say something but Sasuke held her back. The loud yell even had Minato coming out to look at what was going on.

"I knew I should have but I just… I don't know, I couldn't leave him."

"You knew? He's my friend! He was buried practically alone and your defense was that you couldn't leave him!" Naruto gets so mad that it looks like his pupils are changing and his eyes looked like they turned red and I had to take a double look but before I knew it they were back to being blue.

"Son, calm d-" Minato said before he was interrupted.

"No! My friend has been dead for hours and I just found out! I didn't even hear it from you Hinata! We're you even going to tell me!"

I barely open my mouth before he storms out yelling that he's going to the graveyard and I just stand there dumbfounded staring after him. Sakura looked like she wanted to comfort me but Sasuke told her to let me be and steered her out the door. So I was standing there still staring at the door with Minato nearby.

"Just give him time." He tells me.

I nod, "Yeah I know. This is my fault though."

"He'll realize that he overreacted and he'll come back and apologize."

"I don't know." This was our first fight and it was my entire fault, "I think it'll be awhile until he comes back and I'm the last person he wants to see any time soon." I walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" You can hear it in his voice that he thinks I should stay here and wait for my husband but I was still sad and embarrassed about the whole episode.

"I don't know when I'll be back but don't tell him to wait up, if he does come back looking for me." And with that I step out with no general direction in mind.

It got dark really fast and before I knew it I was in the park sitting on a swing. I couldn't help but think of Naruto the whole time.

"What's wrong with you?"

I look up to see a man with spiky red hair. I got a sense that he was not a threat.

"Nothing, I'm surprised you're not hiding in your house. This little war is getting brutal." I say glumly.

"I could say the same thing."

"I'm a vampire, I can take care of myself."

He doesn't say anything and instead takes a seat in the swing next to me.

"I don't have a house here. I came to see an old friend" He tells me.

I nod, "You're a brave human."

"Thanks, and you're a pretty vampire."

"How'd you know I was a vampire?" I ask.

"Well how'd you know I was a human?" He questions back. We both just look at each other and smile.

"The names Gaara." Gaara says.

"Hinata Hyu- I mean Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki." I urgently say.

"Uzumaki as in Naruto Uzumaki?"

Surprised I respond "Yes, he's my husband."

"You would be married," He murmurs quietly but I still hear him and I blush a little. "Naruto's lucky. I came here to visit him."

"Why didn't you go to the house then?"

"Well, I saw this beautiful sad woman on a swing, and it goes against all my morals to leave her alone." He grins at me.

"Oh so now it's beautiful?" I smirk at him. He looks at me for a second before his smile drops and he gets serious.

"Now why are you here instead of in the arms of your husband?"

I tell him everything, how it's my entire fault. Why Naruto has every right to be mad.

"Me and Naruto have been friends since we were little kids." He tells me, "He told me once about his mother. She just disappeared one day and he kept questioning his dad who just stopped living, was how he put it. Days passed and finally his dad told him about his mother's death. Naruto went for days missing his mother and his dad didn't know how to tell him."

We both sat in silence, giving me time to digest the news.

"Oh! I didn't know! No wonder he was so mad." I bury my head in my hands, "He's my husband and I didn't know! "

Gaara got up and knelt down in front of me, gathering me in his arms, he hugged me tight to his chest.

"Shhh, it's alright." He coos softly while stroking my hair gently.

"We got married so fast that we don't know all the things we should know about each other!" I felt pitiful for crying on him but I couldn't stop now that I'd started.

He didn't say anything and we sat like this for minutes until I finally recovered and pulled back.

"You must be really great friends with Naruto for him to tell you that." I mutter.

He nods, "Yeah, we are. I owe him a lot. He saved me."

I look at him quizzically.

"I used to be so quiet and full of revenge until I met him. I'm so carefree because of him." He smiles at me, "Now how about we go see if Naruto's home."

"I think I should give it more time."

"It's pitch black out here, he's probably out looking for you right now. I think you should go home and wait for him. His temper has probably died down now."

"Your right but…" My voice breaks and I feel the tears come back and Gaara gathers me in a hug again. We sit like that again for seconds. He's right I should go home and make dinner.

"Let go of her." A malicious voice growls out.

Naruto? I turn to him and see a big dark figure standing nearby.


	11. Time to Join

Wow it's been so long and I know it's short but I really wanted to post something for you.

To be honest I want to get this story over with because I have so many ideas for other Naruto stories so I'm gonna be trying to jump into the war and get that over with.

Rated '**M'** just in case but there wont be anymore 'love' moments because like I said I want to end this but still make it a decent story.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The table erupts in laughter and I can't help but smile at them. Yes Naruto was mad when he saw me and Gaara but it didn't last long once he found out who it was. I sit silently still not knowing exactly where me and Naruto stood with each other<p>

"Well I think it's time we called it a night guys." Minato says, getting up and heading to his room.

"Dad's right. Gaara I'll go show you what room you can stay in." and with that both boys left me to clean up the dishes.

I was in our bedroom before Naruto feeling nervous. I run to our restroom and take a quick shower, donning on a cute light pink nightgown. He couldn't stay to mad at me if I was looking adorable and cute and yes I was going to play that card. I step out and see Naruto lying in bed waiting for me. He immediately sat up looking at me and I truly felt beautiful. Thiers the Naruto I married.

"I-"

"Hina-"

We both spoke at the same time and we couldn't help but grin at each other.

"Please go first Naruto."

He stares at me for a second before continuing what he was saying, " Please don't try to leave me ever again. When I heard you'd left me I couldn't breathe, it was like a part of me was gone and I don't ever want to feel that way again. I'm sorry Hinata!" He says the last part in a sob and I cant help the tears that start to fall down as I jump in his lap.

"What made you think I was leaving you? I just needed to take a walk after you yelled at me like that."

"You just needed a walk?" I nod at him.

"I came home ready to apologize and my dad said you had left."

"You took it wrong. It was just a misunderstanding on your part. I will never leave you husband. For better or for worse." I lean my down to kiss him.

He pulls back, "We can't just sit back from now on in this war, we're a part of it now."

I nod, "I know."

"Good. Now go to bed."

I smirk at his demanding tone and he grins at me as we go to sleep. It isn't long before I'm waking up to the sun slipping in and Naruto next to me awake.

"How long have you been there awake?"

"I don't know," He shrugs, "I just like looking at you so peacefully, knowing you're all mine."

I reach up to lightly caress his cheek, "My jealous, possessive , angry, hyper husband." I seductively whisper.

"Hey!" He starts to roll over on me, trying to pin me down but I slip off the bed and run for it.

"Last one to the kitchen has to wash all the dishes!" I yell, screaming for my life.

"No fair! And that's a womans job!"

I almost stop and start yelling at him but It doesn't matter if he thinks he shouldn't do the dishes because once I win I'll make him do it. I hear a loud noise and Naruto cry out in pain and I stop and turn. There behind me is Naruto and his dad with Naruto clutching his stomach with Minato's fist clenched.

"Naruto don't you ever say something like that ever again!"

I'm torn between what I should do because Minato is starting to scare me.

"I was just..Ugh.. It hurts. I was just joking."

Minato doesn't hear because he's gone but I run to Naruto and help him to the kitchen sink.

"What was that about?" I ask while tending to him making sure there's nothing too bad that Naruto can't handle.

"He's probably thinking of Mom." He grunts out. I freeze, Gaara last night told me a little bit that happened with his mother.

"What is it?" He asks worried.

"Gaara told me about how your mother died and your dad didn't tell you for quite some time."

He nods, "Yeah that happened. That's why I was so upset that you didn't tell me right away about Kiba." He didn't add anything to that and I didn't push for info.

I pushed Naruto into a seat to examine him more and he placed his hand on my belly.

"You trying to find a baby?" I ask laughing.

He looks at me seriously, "I wouldn't mind being a father." All joy and laughter gone.

"I wouldn't mind either but we have to wait till I take the cure after the war. I have to be a human when I have a baby."

He nods understanding, "Let's go do something about this war."

"Count me in!" We both turn to see Minato ready to fight.

"Me too." Gaara says standing nearby.

"Okay but where do we start?" I ask.

"Well we join the humans obviously!" Naruto yells and we all wince from the pain in our ears….

It didn't take us that long to get to the Uchiha's place and it looked like there was even more people than we had in our town.

"It sure is packed." Minato mumbles. We all agree while knocking on the door.

Sakura answers, "What are y'all doing here!"

"We came to join in the little battle. It's about time all this nonsense ends."

We all stare at Naruto. Who knew he could say things like that? He finally sees are shocked expressions and he gets sheepish.

"What? C'mon I have my moments."

"Well anyway you joined at the right time! The werewolves just joined are battle!" Sakura says happily brimming with joy.

I gasp, "But then everyone will know that they exist."

"Yeah they don't mind since one of their own was killed and they agree with our side."

It gets really silent when we all think of Kiba but I think it's great that the werewolves are being exposed and maybe this war will end soon.

"Vampires and werewolves out in the open. Jeez what's next?"

"Fairies." Me and Sasuke say- walking behind Sakura opening his door wider for us.

Everyone else just looked at us both not knowing whether to take us seriously or not.

"Fairies? That's just too much." Naruto mumbles as we walk inside.


	12. Close to the end but not quite

Man I know it has been a long time and I have no excuse for my absence. Me and my ex became friends but then got in a fight so we hate each other, I have to sign up for the SAT NOW and there's a lot of pressure from my family about what I'm going to do with my life, practicing the flute a lot because I need to get a scholarship, and I need a job and yet through all this I realized I need to give my readers a new chapter. This whole paragraph is like me complaining but actually I'm glad I have this story so I have some place to escape from things.

Also I'm sorry I made you wait so long... I realized exactly how long when I even said I wanted to post more...

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It's common knowledge that the vampires are on the losing side and things are actually looking better. People have lightened up now that the war looks like it might end soon. Although Naruto is still persistent as ever.<p>

"Will you please take the cure now? Everybody says that this war is about to be over."

I look at Naruto and ignore him.

"Honey, your pains are getting worse. Don't think I haven't noticed." He says.

Right this second we were getting prepared to go out for another round against the vampires and I was surprised at first that Naruto doesn't mind if I go out to battle, but that's only if he goes with me.

"Look we'll talk about this later. Right now we have to go report to Sasuke."

He grumbles but he grabs my hand and leads me to the conference room. Once we're there we go stand by Minato and wait for Sasuke to start talking. Also another surprise since he isn't much of a talker but I think he actually has changed because of Sakura. I look for her around the room but don't spot her.

"Where's Sakura? She's always by Sasukes side." Minato mumbles and I nod in agreement because it's rare to see one without the other.

"I know we all can feel the ending of this war. So I'm hoping this will be the last time I issue out a mission," We all nod at him when he stops to look at us, "This is going to be the most important mission we have ever done. We are going to infiltrate the Hyuuga mansion."

There are gasps all around but I knew it was going to eventually come down to this. I take a look around the room and the humans were all surprised while the werewolves were all happy. Sasuke and I are the only vampires. If the vampires weren't on my dad's side then they were neutral like Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and my sister. I can't help but wonder how there doing. Neji and Tenten finally had a small wedding and instead of a going on a honeymoon they moved away and took my sister with them, promising to come back when the war was all cleared up.

"Now this is going to take everyone, I am going to leave some of you behind to protect the families we have here. This is the blueprint; we take the out the guards outside by surprise then some of you will charge in while others will go through the windows discreetly. There are three floors so I want a lot of you to go through windows on the second floor. Don't kill innocents."

"I just want that Hyuuga dead!" A random werewolf called out and soon everybody was in agreement. I squirm where I'm standing and Naruto squeezes my hand. I finally spot Gaara across the room and smile at him. After this mission he can go home and I get sad at this thought because me and him have actually become friends. Naruto pulls me into a hug because I know he just felt my sadness and he probably thinks it's because of all the horrible things the werewolves are saying they want to do to my dad. Due to the bonding we not only can feel each other's feelings but now anytime I think of Naruto he hears it. He doesn't hear my thought he just hears his name anytime I say it in my thoughts. I don't like it but he loves it.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Sasuke won't let your father be tortured." He whispers gently. I nod and pull out of the hug once Sasuke quiets the room and keeps talking.

"The third floor is where the families sleep so I don't want a blood bath there, in fact no one step onto the third floor," there's a big commotion about this, "I know that's where Hiashi Hyuuga is but I will be the only one going up there and I will deal with him myself."

Now there's definitely a big commotion. Everybody wants to kill the man themselves.

"NO! He is my father I will be going with you!" I yell at Sasuke.

Everybody looks at me, "Hinata you are not going because he is your father." Sasuke says and the way he looks at me I know he's also not letting go with him because of my 'condition'- as everybody here likes to call it because yes everybody does know about it now.

"I'll be fine. I will be going to my father" I leave no room for argument and ever since I joined I have never asked Sasuke for anything except for now.

"Okay but just you."

"No, I'm going also." Naruto tells Sasuke.

"NO!" Sasuke and I snap at the same time and instead of looking hurt, Naruto gets mad instead.

"I have been with you on every mission, and I know this will be tough for you going to go see your dad so I'm going for you."

"Naruto, I need you to be on the first floor once we're all inside. That goes for all the humans, I want you all on the first floor and werewolves get the second floor. Be careful the second floor is where most of the better fighters will be. This will be happening tonight, meet me at the foyer 5 minutes till 12, meetings dismissed. Hinata come see me in ten minutes." Sasuke orders before walking out.

With Naruto holding my hand he leads me out with Gaara and his dad following us into our bedroom were staying in and shuts the door.

"Now son," Minato begins, "I agree that Hinata should go." Gaara nods in agreement.

"Hinata, Sasuke will kill him and I want to protect you from seeing that." My husband grabs hugs me like he's protecting me from something right now and I shake my head at him.

"I need to be there to witness my dads last moments. If I fight with you on the first floor my mind will be two floors up and I'll always regret not seeing him right before he died."

"Then let me go with you." He pleads.

"I don't want you to."

He looks at me and leans even closer, "What are you thinking?" and I freeze up, instantly I'm closing everything up so he doesn't have any connection with me and he feels that. He pulls back looking hurt and slowly walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I thought he was going to yell like crazy at all of us." Minato says once the door closes.

"Yeah I didn't think it would go down like this at all, I feel like he's going to do something he'll regret later." Gaara replies.

I nod but instead of saying anything I walk out. I don't leave trying to follow Naruto but to find Sasuke. I knock on Sasukes door and hear a faint "come in," pushing open the door I see a pale, sick Sakura on the bed.

"Why?" Is all I ask, because to any vampire you can see that Sakuras going through the transformation.

"I'm pregnant. Everyone knows what's happening to you so Sasuke decided to make me a vampire. I'm only a month along so Shikamaru said right now is the best time if I want the baby to also be a vampire."

"But that means he's weaker."

"I know, that's why he shouldn't be going to battle. He may not look like he's hurting but he is. Please help me in getting him to stay tonight." Sakura begs.

"Sakura, he plans on facing my father tonight."

"That's enough, don't worry her, you can see she needs rest."

Sakura gasps and we both look at the doorway that Sasuke just entered from.

"Please Sasuke don't do it! I don't want to lose you!" Sakura starts to cry uncontrollably and Sasuke rushes to her side.

"It has to be me. I'm the only one that stands a chance." Sasuke tries to soothe her but it doesn't work.

"Not anymore. You're not as strong as you used to be." Sakura manages to get out through her crying.

"She's got a point Sasuke." I tell him.

"Yes but he might have been the one to change your mother. I might still have a chance."

"But he didn't just lose half his strength and he could've made one of the elders or someone from the other branch change her. It's too risky."

"Well know I have you going with me. About that, you know I have to kill him and I want you to be prepared for that." Sasuke tells me, waiting for me to argue for my fathers life but all I do is nod which has him take by surprise and I turn heading for the door that swings open with Naruto running in.

Naruto halts to a stop taking the whole scene in, "I don't want my wife to see that!"

"Your wife knows what's going to happen and she still wants to go. No argument."

"Let me go with you two Sasuke." Naruto demands.

"I said no argument."

Naruto looks at Sakura, "What's wrong?" he asks her. No one talks and it takes him a second to realize what's exactly wrong with Sakura.

"See Hinata, Sasuke will change the one he loves but you won't change me." He looks at me like I have something to say that will make up for everything but I stay silent.

"You love me don't you? Because you block me out, you won't make me a vampire, you won't let me be there when you witness your father. Do you regret getting married to me?"

"Not at all! I want to be a human with you, I want to have your children, and I want to be able to always be open for you but I have to see my father one last time to move on with you. It will always haunt me if I don't do this."

"I get that sweetie and that's why I'm asking to be there with you. Let me be there with you, for you. So you won't be alone in his final moments. Let me meet the man who couldn't be there and love his beautiful daughter."

My eyes start to water up but Sasuke ruins the moment.

"It's too dangerous; he can easily grab you and use you as a shield."

"Sasukes got a point. It's dangerous for you."

"He can easily do the same thing with you Hinata! With your condition it's just as dangerous for you!"

"I'm only taking Hinata, now I would like it if you both leave, Sakura needs her rest." Sasuke tells me and Naruto.

I grab Naruto's hand and lead him back to our room where Minato and Gaara had left after I walked out.

"Let's take a nap so we'll be well rested for tonight." I tell him dragging him down on the bed. He grumbles at me but complies, pulling me in a tight embrace before passing out.


	13. The End of a Battle

**I know it's been a long time... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone was set.<p>

First Floor: All the humans with a nice mixture of vampires and werewolves.

Second Floor: Majority of vampires and werewolves.

Now the third and last floor had just Sasuke and I. We had just jumped through a window and before we took three steps there was a commotion downstairs.

"It's started." Sasuke mumbles to me.

We both run towards my father's office. Me running behind him and any guy that would show up he would kill. Sasuke looked like his normal self but the longer and closer I looked I noticed that he was indeed a little weaker.

"Sasuke, it's the next door on the right."

There's a lot of screaming and fighting and I pray that Naruto is doing alright, but I focus on the matter at hand once Sasuke opens the door.

Two fighters that were waiting on the other side attack and I get one while Sasuke handles the other. Once they are done we step forward where my dad is standing behind his desk, looking at us with anger.

"I will kill you both."

I force no tears to come out. "Father please just surrender."

He doesn't even look at me, just keeps staring at Sasuke. I blink and in that split second Sasuke and Hiashi are at each other. I back up against a wall while they destroy everything in the room.

It goes silent and when I look at the scene in front of me I see Sasuke pinned down by Hiashi. Hiashi leans down in Sasukes face and starts to go for the kill.

"I always knew this day would come." He says to Sasuke.

I scream and lunge myself at my father. All the pent up anger I have for him is unleashed. The times he beat me and treated me like crap, beat Neji until he almost died, and the death of my best friend Kiba.

He was thrown off for a second but got his wits back together, but by then I was in control of the battle. All the times I spent training finally paid off because now I am actually standing a chance against my father. The fight goes on for awhile and neither one of us looks like we are about to go down.

"You have gotten stronger my daughter."

I don't pay attention to him but he keeps on talking.

"Your mother was a human. But she was never turned into a vampire."

This had me falter a little but it wasn't enough for him to take advantage of.

"But when she had Hanabi she was a vampire." He was lying to me. Trying to distract me.

"No, that wasn't your mother. Your mother died giving birth to you, you and Hanabi are half-sisters. Hanabi's mother was a vampire before she had Hanabi. She was my first and only wife."

"You didn't even marry my mom?" I am torn. And he smiles at me knowing how I am being affected.

"Stop listening to him!" Sasuke yells from the side.

"Your mother was a human whore that I accidently knocked up." He laughs like it was one big joke and I falter big time. He takes his chance and before gets a hit on me Sasuke jumps in between taking the hit.

"Sasuke!" I yell and go to him. My dad stands straight and goes toward his sword propped up in a glass case. I look down at Sasuke who is not moving at all.

"Please get up. Please Sasuke." I lean down to his chest and there is some small breathing but it sounds like it is getting weaker with every breath.

"He must have turned his human whore into a vampire for him to be this weak now." Hiashi says while walking closer to us.

I grab Sasuke by the shoulders and try to drag him away from him.

"Sill girl, let me just put him out of his misery."

I keep pulling him while thinking of a plan. I would fight but now that he has a sword I stood no chance. I didn't look out for the door and my back hit a wall. Hiashi walks faster, laughing at my predicament. Before he gets too close I charge at him. Dodging the sword and getting him away from Sasuke. Soon Hiashi gets too mad and starts just swinging wildly at me. I keep dodging and he swings and the sword gets stuck in the wood of his desk. He is desperately trying to pull it out but I kick him with all my strength in the chest. He falls back and I kick the handle of his sword breaking it in half. I grab the small half of sword by the handle and go after him.

"I must kill you."

I see the craziness in his eyes. I lunge at him and at the last second I don't see him pull out a dagger. I feel my sword plunge into him but at the same second I feel a sharp pain pierce me. We both look down at all the blood pooling beneath us.

"We both will die."

I look him into the eyes, "I hate you."

He smiles back, "I am finally proud of you." His eyes close and his whole body goes slack. I pull my blade out and grab his dagger and pull it out of me. I stagger back but somehow make my way over to Sasuke, who still hasn't gotten up.

"We ended it. We can be with the ones we love." I tell him.

The door bursts open and I see werewolves and vampires rushing in. Surrounding us and I faintly hear Minato giving orders on moving us and taking care of the situation. I can barely keep my eyes open but I still only want to see Naruto. He should be here. Where is he? Where is Naruto! I open my mouth but no words come out.

"Don't waste your breath." Gaara says.

I realize he is caring me out of there and I look back at Minato with a lot of others surrounding my dad on the ground.

"Hinata!"

Naruto? I'm right here Naruto!

"I got her from here Gaara, thanks."

I feel myself being passed and I force my eyes open. He looks down at me and give me his grin that I love so much.

"You gave me quite a scare. You see Hiashi knew this was going down and after we took care of the first two floors well… he had his office door barricaded with a whole army. When I heard you scream I tried so hard to get to you." He nuzzles my face and I lean into him.

What about Sasuke?

"S…Sa.."

"What is it?"

"Sasu."

"Sasuke? I don't know, let me look."

He turns and walks back a little. I close my eyes and wait but then he jerks and faces forward again. I jerk my eyes open and twist in his arms trying to look.

"Don't Hinata." He tries to force me forward but I twist even harder until I get a good look.

There was Sasuke on the ground, no one picking him up, just standing nearby crying or mourning. The guys around him lift his body up on a mattress that someone retrieved from a nearby room, and then they hoist the mattress with Sasuke on like you would a coffin. I cry out.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto holds me tighter and walks down the floors and out the door.

"It's my fault."

"Hush baby, it's not your fault. Now I need to get you to Shika, you've lost a lot of blood and you still are losing blood."

With that he runs off and I pass out from blood loss.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333

I wake up in the hospital, and I am tired of being in this dang hospital!

I look to the side and I see my husband awake looking at me.

"What's happened? I feel so different."

He looks nervous, and I don't like it.

"Now just know that I had to do this… Hinata you are a human now."

"How could you?" I whisper, "Do something like this to me."

He looks hurt, "It was do this or have you die in front of me!"

"There are plenty of vampire blood out there!"

"We can live a normal life and start a family."

"So because I was a vampire I wasn't normal enough for you. It's a disease now to be a vampire?"

"Don't twist my meaning around."

I sigh and leave myself to my thoughts, Naruto just keeps on staring at me. My dads dead, so I will be the new leader but I don't want that and I can't have it because I'm human. Neji can do it.

Poor Sakura. Her husband and the father of her baby is gone because of me. I start crying and immediately Naruto grabs me into a hug.

The tears just keep coming and I start to calm down.

"Sasuke is dead because of me."

He gasps, "It is not your fault! Stop saying it is!"

"No listen, Hiashi was telling me things to get to me and Sasuke told me to stop listening, only I kept listening and Hiashi took it to his advantage and was going to strike me but then… then Sasuke jumped in and took the hit that killed him. Don't you see Naruto, the blow that killed him was meant for me, that was supposed to be for me!"

He holds me tighter.

"His death wasn't your fault. He died saving you, and for that I will always be in his debt. So we are going to be there for his family, okay?"

I nod. I will always be there for Sakura if she needs me.

"And now we can start a family of our own." I look up and kiss him.

"I'd love that."

* * *

><p><strong>There is going to be one more chapter after this and then this story I think will be complete... Please Review.<strong>


	14. Epilogue

_Years Later…_

"Naruto!"

In an instant I hear a lot of stomping behind me. Currently I was washing dishes, looking out the window facing the front yard.

Once the noise stops I hear two voices at the same time.

"Yeah Sweetie?"

"Yes Mommy?"

I put the dishes aside and face the two most important men in my life. My husband and my son were both standing there with the same grin. Yes I also named my son Naruto because he was an exact replica of his father, who by the way was happy about that because it shows his genes are dominant. Which now everyone jokingly complains about there being two Narutos. Literally. A big on and a small one.

I turn to my son, "Little Sasuke is coming."

He breaks out into a run.

I look out the window to see Naruto and Sasuke laugh. They were just a year about a year apart so they got along great. Better than great. They were best friends. I wave at Sakura as she takes the kids away. She's actually starting to heal and of course once her son came out she automatically named him after her late husband Sasuke. She even started to move on, going on dates with one of Naruto's employees Lee.

"Don't you go anywhere," I warn my husband. "When's your dad coming in?"

"I don't know he should be here soon." Naruto says, walking over next to me.

Grandpa Minato was across seas closing up some unfinished business. He wouldn't tell us anything about it but he swore that he would be back soon. I believed him. Minato once told me that he's going to be the best grandparent in the world since he's the only one little Naruto's got.

"What about you side of the family? They coming to dinner tonight?"

I shake my head, "Neji wanted to take Tenten and Hanabi out to dinner. He invited us but I wanted to stay in today."

He nods, "So I guess it's just us three tonight."

I nod and lean back into him as he wraps his arms around me, placing a gentle hand on my round belly.

"I hope this baby looks like me." I tell him.

"We'll see love. But we both know that I have the more dominant genes." I can practically feel his proud grin and I laugh at him.

I place a hand on top of his hand, "I just know that this baby will be a little me."

He laughs, "If it is let's not name her Hinata, Naruto and I never know who people are talking to whenever we are called."

"Aw. But wouldn't we be that cheesy family if she looked and had my name. How come you're the only one that gets a miniature?" I huff out in a fit.

"Don't get worked up over this honey, it's not good for the baby." He starts rubbing circles over my tummy and I calm down, "We'll see what happens when she comes out."

I nod and he hugs me tighter.

…..

When the baby finally came out a few months later I was a little disappointed. She came out looking just like Naruto, but you know the female version of him. He looked extremely proud of that fact bragging about his genes. Of course since he himself looked just like his dad, Minato, who started in on the bragging which stopped Naruto because he got too grossed out of thinking of his dad doing it.

When the little girl could finally open her eyes I was really happy. She didn't have Naruto's eyes, she had her mothers.

But the doctor said that sometimes a baby's eyes change color but I wasn't listening. I went through a lot and now here I was, a mother of two and a wife to a wonderful man.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! Wasn't that great! I got a surprise for you readers! Thank you guys who were there for the beginning and because I took about two years I wrote a short Naruhina story. You don't have to worry about updates because it's already complete and here's a summary.<strong>

_The Blind Dobe:_

_Naruto wakes up to find out he's blind. All he wants is his girlfriend Hinata next to him but she never shows up. When she finally does he blows up and ruins everything. Naruto must beg for forgiveness but Hinata keeps running away, ignoring him. _

**Go check it out!**


End file.
